La imagen perfecta
by Arizona G
Summary: Una Bella hormonal... Un Edward Precavido...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stepanie Meyer.

* * *

La imagen perfecta.

—Cariño, apurate que se nos hace tarde—Apremie a mi linda esposa.

—Es que nada me queda—Susurro con la voz quebrada—Estoy gorda.—Gimio.

Me acerque a ella, rodeandola con mis brazos.

—No estas gorda amor, solo embarazada

—Es lo mismo —lloro.

—No amor, no es lo mismo, estas dando vida, llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre.

—Es lo mismo estoy gorda parezco una pelota—lloro más.

Suspire.

—Espera, ya regresó—Dije separandola de mi y dejando un beso en su cabeza.

Camine de regreso a nuestra habitacion directo al closet, abri una de las gavetas de lado izquierdo y saque debajo de mis bóxers una caja negra cuadrada con el logo de Channel. Los compraba para ocasiones como estas.

Regrese al baño y le entregue la caja a Bella. —Para ti amor

Se seco las lagrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas y tomo el paquete con sus pequeñas manos, regalandome una hermosa sonrisa, joder con sus cambios de humor.

—Que es?—pregunto con sus ojos rojos por el llanto, y mierda si aún así no se veía adorable.

—Abrelo—Apremie.

Mientras ella habría el regalo yo me abroche el relog, porque encerio se nos estaba haciendo malditamente tarde.

—Es hermoso—susurro mientras sacaba el vestido negro que habia comprado para ella—pero no va quedar—dijo con la voz rota.

Rode los ojos.

—Claro que te va a quedar, lo compre especialmente para ti y la vendedora dijo que se amoldaria a tu cuerpo.

—Pero...

—Pruebatelo si?

Sali del baño directo a la habitación a ponerme mis zapatos italianos, siempre los dejaba para lo último, porque aunque me encantan son un poco molestos. Estaba terminando de ponermelos cuando Bella entro al cuarto con el vestido puesto.

—Me subes el cierre? No lo alcanzo—dijo apenada, mientras me daba la espalda.

Camine hacia ella y le hice el cabello a un lado, dejando pequeños besos en su espalda mientras subida el cierre del vestido para que viera que no estaba molesto con ella.

—Preciosa—Susurre dejando un último beso en su cuello y regresando al baño para dejarla terminar de arreglarse.

Estaba dandome un último vistazo en el espejo del baño, cuando entro Bella viendose hermosisima con el vestido que le regale, el cual por cierto se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo haciendo lucir aún mas adorable su pancita de embarazada, ya que la rodeaba perfectamente resaltandola y también jodidamente sexy al marcar más sus gluteos y pechos. Acompleto su atuendo dejando su pelo suelto con sus caideles cayendo libremente y un maquillaje suave y para finalizar unas zapatillas altas que estoy mas que seguro hincharan sus piernas.

Yo por mi parte me puse una camisa blanca perfectamente planchada, dejando el primer botón abierto, con las mangas arremangadas dándome un toque casual y mostrando mi relog Nivada en mi muñeca derecha, un pantalón de vestir negro y el cinturón negro con hebilla plateada regalo de Bella junto al relog.

Estaba acomodando mi camisa de lado izquierdo, donde no la había metido bien y mi mano derecha estaba en la hebilla del cinturón cuando Bella me hablo.

—Edward..

Voltee a mirarla alzando una ceja cuestionándola, se había parado de lado aún lado mío, para así mostrar su notoria panzita y en la mano izquierda tenia su celular con la cámara apuntando al espejo del baño.

—Sonrie amor...

Sí, definitivamente es bipolar. O bueno solo esta embaraza.

* * *

Cortito que les parece?

Dejen review!

Felices fiestas


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight pertenece a Meyer.

Una foto

Edward trataba de dormir al pequeño Thomas mientras Bella tomaba una ducha. Habían tenido una noche larga, con un bebé llorón e irritado debido a la fiebre. Acostados ambos en la cama, tenían una plática de "chicos" según su padre, en la que el único en hablar era él.

Al salir de la ducha Bella se encontró con una hermosa imagen, Edward dormia abrazando al bebé, quien aunque despierto se mantenía quieto dejando dormir a su padre.

Con cautela se acercó a la cama y le hablo al bebé.—has agotado a papi, no campeón?

Despacio se acostó tomando el celular en el proceso. El pequeño la observaba sonriendo y con gesto cansado se movió entre los brazos de su padre, quien por instinto lo abrazaba más a él, cada que se movía.

Enternecida Bella les tomo unas cuantas fotos antes de cambiar la cámara a selfi, para así tomarse unas fotos junto a sus chicos favoritos.

El bebé resignado se acordó en los brazos de su padre. Su madre tenía una obsesión por ese aparato.

Después de unas cuantas fotos más, Bella estuvo satisfecha.

—Nos vemos muy bien mi amor—dijo embelesada a su hijo.

El pequeño solo la observó.

Mami es muy hermosa, pensó al ver su brillante sonrisa.


End file.
